


Sunlit Mornings

by EmeraldWaves



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Minor hinting at nsfw, but overall this is fluff, minor hinting at Jean's abuse in the past, minor hinting at Jeans dark thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: Jean finds he loves waking up next to Jeremy.
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	Sunlit Mornings

There are mornings when Jean wakes up and the bed is empty. 

It's rare, but it happens. His eyes flutter open and the familiar heat is missing, the slight outline and tossed aside blankets the only hints that someone was next to him.

Streaks of sunlight pour through their window, flecks of dust glistening and dancing through the rays. Reaching forward, Jean lets his fingers touch the spot where Jeremy used to be. It's still warm, and the heat from the sun tickles his fingertips.

He brushes his hand over the sheets. They're soft, but not as soft as the skin of Jeremy's cheeks. He longs for him to be there, still next to him.

Jean pulls in a long breath through his nose and let's his eyes fall shut. He's still not used to seeing the sunlight in the morning. He wonders if he'll ever be used to it. He was trained and surrounded in black darkness, a void he desperately struggled to escape from.

There are days when the tendrils of darkness wrap around his ankles and wrists, threatening to tug him back to that place. He feels them dig under his skin, they wrap around his neck and he chokes, gasping for air.

At first, there was a tiny light he could reach for, a glimmer of something bright, of freedom. However nowadays, it doesn't take long for the light to overpower the darkness. It usually comes in the form of a melodious laugh, a gentle touch, or a kiss. They ground him and pull him back.

Every time he feels the darkness start to creep its way back to him, he reaches forward and steps on his own. He knows who waits for him in the light.

As much as he's not used to these concepts, or seeing light pour through the window, he loves it all the same.

There's a reason he loves it, a reason things are brighter now, more calm and relaxed. And that reason is missing from the bed.

With a groan, he stretches forward, spreading his palm across the sheets. A few of his fingers are wrapped with small bandages, but it's normal. It's nothing like the scars left behind from before, a few bandages he can handle.

It's strange, having enough space to stretch out his long limbs and arms. Jeremy doesn't usually wake up before him. The blond is a far heavier sleeper, and Jean normally wakes up to Jeremy's open mouth snoring and drool slipping out of the corner of his lips.

It shouldn't be attractive, but Jean still wants to kiss him.

So when Jeremy's gone before Jean is, he feels it; the absence. It's nothing he's worried about. Those feelings have long since left him, but it bothers him regardless.

He likes waking up next to Jeremy. Wrapping hands around Jeremy's waist, pressing his nose to his shoulder, all these things are a selfish comfort he likes to indulge in. He smells like a fresh fall morning and it always throws Jean, since Jeremy is the embodiment of California and summer. But fall has its comforts too and Jeremy keeps him warm, like he's wrapped a scarf around Jean's neck and handed him a steaming cup of cider.

Jean hates getting out of bed on those mornings. Still, it's easier.

Then there are mornings where Jean wakes up, still tangled up in Jeremy. Their legs snake around each other, fingers intertwined, bodies heated, but comfortable. They fit together, Jean's noticed. It's never awkward. They never need to untangle. Their bodies, like their lives, are woven together like a perfect blanket. Jean wants to snuggle as close as he can.

Their strange positions are usually reminiscent of their night together, both of them far too lazy to move away from the other. It's a reminder Jean likes to cling to, the warmth, the passion, the love he feels is enough to start his day in the most perfect of ways.

Some rare mornings they wake up together. Those are probably Jean's favorites. When Jeremy's deep brown eyes flutter open, his blond lashes brush against his cheek bones and he smiles. Jean knows what he's thinking. Jeremy's such a sap in the morning. When their eyes meet like that, he usually says something so stupid like _"I'm so lucky to see your eyes first thing in the morning."_

Jeremy's lucky Jean doesn't push him out of the bed.

It's usually those mornings he can get Jeremy under him, lips locking with lazy morning kisses. Their hips roll together, tangled in each other. Jeremy's hand cups Jean's cheek, pulling him down for kiss after kiss. He's always insatiable those mornings and neither of them want to leave. If only for a short while, their bed can be their whole world.

They're close this way, foreheads pressed together, breath mingling and warmth spreading through Jean's veins. How does he have this? How does he have _him?_

There are times he wonders if he's even awake. Maybe he's dreaming. But Jeremy kisses him and reality washes over Jean. Somehow, he's grounded and floating all at once. A mixture of emotions he barely knows how to handle.

These mornings, he never wants to take his eyes off of Jeremy.

Really that's all mornings.

There were mornings he recalled wishing he would never wake up. He would cling to his sheets and bury his screams into his pillow, desperate to go back to the subconscious of his mind where he didn't have to be awake. Even then, it never felt safe to stay there. His bed wasn't his home. It was cold and hard; a place filled with danger and shame, where he felt disgusting and alone despite the unwanted inhabitants which often plagued him.

But this bed is safe. Jeremy is company Jean wants to keep close. Perhaps that's why he hates waking up after Jeremy. It feels empty and cold, and it reminds him of the mornings where he prayed each day would be his last.

This bed has become his home. _Jeremy_ is his home. He snorts at himself when he thinks these things. He's become so soft. He can only imagine how much _he_ would hate it and that makes Jean love it all the more.

He pushes himself out of bed, stretching upward, letting his fingers extend. He yawns, and silently wonders what Jeremy is doing. It's Sunday, if he's lucky he can maybe convince him to come back to bed.

"Aw shit, you woke up!" Jeremy exclaims when Jean opens the door to their bedroom. He leans his hip against the door frame and takes Jeremy in.

His blond hair is messy, pieces flying every which way; he hasn't done anything to fix his bed head. His baggy shorts are hanging off his hips and one strap of his tank top is falling off his shoulder. He's got a goofy smile on his face, despite the disappointment in his voice.

To top it all off, their kitchen counter is a mess; eggs shells cracked and opened, the milk and butter are out. Something yellow is dripping out of a mixing bowl and there are stray pieces of cheese littered across the countertop.

Jeremy is pushing something around on the frying pan, and in another pan, ham sizzles.

"I was trying to surprise you with omelettes!" he whines. "I was gonna try crepes, but that seemed a little ambitious, so I went with this instead. It was gonna be a surprise though." He lets out a long sigh, puffing out his cheeks.

"I'm still surprised," Jean chuckles softly, sauntering into the kitchen. He likes watching how hard Jeremy tries to make him happy. It doesn't seem real. Sometimes he's scared if he gets too close, the illusion will evaporate and Jeremy won't actually be his.

"Well, I was trying to do the whole romantic breakfast in bed," he groans, looking up as Jean stands next to him.

He reaches over Jeremy and grabs a small handful of cheese, letting it drop into his mouth. With a smirk, he leans forward to kiss him. "I will happily go back to bed for you, or with you. Whichever you prefer."

"Oh?" Jeremy raises his eyebrow, a playful glint in his eye. "That can be arranged. I just gotta, uh, not burn this..."

Jean chuckles and wraps his arms around his waist. He presses his nose into the back of Jeremy's neck, letting him cook while he stands behind him.

_"Je n'ai jamais pensé t'aimer autant,"_ he whispers.

"Hm? Babe, my French is still not that good."

No, his French is horrible. Jean snorts, laughing to himself. "I guess you'll never know then."

"I'll figure it out. You'll just have to say it slower."

He'll say it over and over, and he'll mean it every time.

Jean supposes he can be a sap too sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this drabble a little bit ago and forgot to post it. Basically, I love Jean a lot LOL!! I always get really emotional writing about these two <3 thank you for reading!!
> 
> AFTG [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kevinstopbeinga)


End file.
